


I Give You All That I Am

by Malakia



Series: Naruto Drabbles and Short Stories [21]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, F/F, Magic, Marriage ceremony, very intense magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malakia/pseuds/Malakia
Summary: Konan just wanted everything to work out for this day. It wasn't every day that someone gave their entire being to another person. She just hoped her and Mei wouldn't mess it up.





	I Give You All That I Am

Konan stomach churned in anxiousness. She felt like she was going to start shaking or throwing up the food she had eaten that morning. But she didn’t show it, not one ounce of it. Because if she did that meant she was hesitant, that she was in doubt. And that was the  _ last  _ thing she was feeling at the moment. She just wanted there to be no interruptions, nothing to go wrong. 

So far it had been that way. They had made it through most of the ceremony and were about to reach its climax. 

She stared resolutely ahead at the altar waiting for the Matron to finish her spell-prayer. The air was filled with soft incense that raised into the sky. The Moon and Sun were both showing- witnesses to this most sacred ceremony along with the Coven around them. 

Next to her was her partner, Mei. Konan can remember when she had finally seen the other woman for the first time that day. Dressed in blue with fitted bodice dress, she was absolutely beautiful and let Konan so stunned she almost forgot the breath. 

Finally, the Matron finished her words and came to the two of them. She held out her hands and they each took one. She led them behind the altar to a small room for just the two of them. 

The three of them stepped inside. Mostly the room was barren except for two ceremonial chairs that were close together with a single lit candle that sat on the floor between the two. But the room was filled with magic; so deep and thick it was almost choking and penetrated to Konan’s bones.

The Matron sat the two of them down, making sure their dresses were far enough to not catch aflame, and then pulled a dark veil, with small shining diamond threaded through it, out of her own robes. She draped it over the two of them, almost creating their own separate world from the rest of it, and bowed before she left. 

Left alone now, the two of them stared at one another. They still didn’t speak, they would only speak when needed. Instead, they reached out for one another and clasped their hand together in front of each other. 

Konan stared at her partner’s green eye that wasn’t covered by her bang. It was bright and warm- full of promise for their future. She tilted her head to the side and raised an eyebrow. 

Konan lifted her head and nodded firmly. 

They tightened there hands and allowed their magic to flow through them. They have done this many times before but today would be  _ much  _ different. 

“Today I swear a sacred oath,” the both whispered to one another. Words they have practiced for months before then. They had to say them perfectly together if the spell was to work. “An ever lasting bond of power and strength.

“You cannot possess me, for I belong to myself

You cannot command me, for I am a free person

But I give myself to you on a deeper level,

Where together we will be equals in all things.”

Their magic mingled together but as they whispered the words, Konan could feel something  _ deeper  _ began to stretch into her- into her very soul- to pull it out towards Mei. She nearly flinched but managed to stave it off by gripping her partner’s hands tighter, just as Mei was doing with her. It hurt, gods  _ it hurt _ , but she wasn’t going to show any weakness.

“I pledge to you my very being. 

I will always be my own person,

But once there were two now there will be one.

“I give you that which is mine to give. 

Yours will be the name I cry when I am need of comfort. 

Yours will be the eyes I see each morning and each night. 

Your cup will never be empty, for I will be your wine. 

You will never go hungry, for I will give you all you need. 

If you are lost, I will be the candle that will guide you. 

“I bind to you my living and my dying.

I will be your shield and sword, as you will be mine. 

I shall speak no evil of you, for that would only hurt me.

Mine’s will only be the hands that heal you.

“If grievances arise, we solve them together. 

If the storm is to come then we shall face it together.

For ever long you shall live, I will be by your side. 

“It is you that now has power over me,

As I have power over you.”

With the final words uttered the candle blew out. 

Both of them were breathing heavily, hands gripped together so tightly that they were now white. They continued to stare at one another, as the spell called for, and never once broke contact. Konan could see the tightness around Mei’s eyes, the sweat that was falling down. Her face taught, probably very much like Konan’s was. 

The magic that was once separate was now one. No difference between themselves. It boded well for the rest of the spell. 

_ “Mei?”  _ Konan called silently in her mind. 

Mei jumped slightly, eyes widening for a second, before there was a beautiful smile.  _ “Konan?”  _

Konan smiled and felt the sting of tears.  _ “We did it....”  _

_ “Yes, we did, Dear. We really did.”  _

The two of them moved, simultaneously, and kissed deeply. 

Their new magic swirled around them in response to their new realization. Konan thought she would drown in how much warmth she was feeling, only to realize a second later that she wasn’t just feeling hers but Mei’s as well. 

When they pulled apart, they smiled at each other again. They then stood up, Konan moving first and helping Mei stand. Konan’s legs were a little shaky, but with Mei’s help, they both managed to get to the door. 

They continued to wear the veil until they stepped outside. There Coven was silent, all staring at them as they emerged. Mei was the one that removed it, and then looked at Konan out of the corner of her eye. 

_ “You ready?”  _ she asked. 

_ “Now,”  _ Konan replied,  _ “and forever.” _

The two of them faced the Coven and raised conjoined hands. “Two have now become one!” the announced. 

The Coven let out a happy cry and many from the front came up to surround the happy couple. Ecstatic congratulations were given before the Matron called everything into order. 

When all was calm, they all went into a line: the Matron in front to lead, with Konan and Mei behind her, and followed by the rest of the Coven. They then proceeded to the Feast Hall, where wine and food would flow for the rest of the night. 

Konan though could care less about that as she kept looking at Mei out of the corner of her eye. Her  _ wife and soul mate  _ wore a smug smile and Konan nearly laughed at how delighted the other was at all of this. 

_ “And why shouldn’t I be?”  _ Mei asked, laughing between them. It took Konan a moment to remember her thoughts and feelings weren’t her own and Mei must have felt her.  _ “I am now married and bonded to you. There is nothing else I wish for the world at this moment. Don’t you agree?” _

Konan just smiled.  _ “Absolutely.”  _

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to follow me you can find me on [Tumblr](https://malakia215.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Malakia215)


End file.
